


Chelsea and Nova get Married

by draconiamist



Category: Original Work, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Chelsea is a piss baby, F/F, I was held at gunpoint, Nova wrote this, So is Nova, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconiamist/pseuds/draconiamist
Summary: This is a fucking disaster I'm so sorry you have to read this~ Nova





	Chelsea and Nova get Married

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fucking disaster I'm so sorry you have to read this  
> Why the fuck are you reading this  
> I'm so sorry

Chelsea sniffles, looking at the biggest bottom she’s ever met in her entire life. The person who makes the most sex jokes she’s ever heard. The person who also knows she’s a big bottom bitch as well. Chelsea loves this hoe.

And this hoe would beat Chelsea’s ass in a heartbeat, get beat up by Chelsea instead, getting her cheeks clapped, and then they’d cuddle later. Because they love each other.

Chelsea does a loud slurp, because this bitch fucking salivates like she had the whole goddamn ocean in her mouth. She starts to scearm when she sees her soon-to-be-wife walking down the aisle.

“Stfu, you fuckin hoe” Nova glares at her when she stands in front of her, and Chelsea feels bullied.

“Bully me harder mommy” Chelsea pleads. And Nova glares at the fucking creepy ass forty year old man sitting in the front row and she pulls Chelsea closer, head resting on the fucking beanpole’s stomach because that’s as far as she can reach.

Chelsea blushes very hard because this hoe doesn’t know what to do at PDA. The preacher, Kana, looks at this display and blinks, unphased because she’s used to Chelsea and Nova’s bullshit. And these two fucking big ass gays (one big, stringy gay, and one short, fat gay) do a lot to Kana in terms of bullying.

“KANA HURRY THE FUCK UP” Nova yells because she doesn’t know how to fucking lower her fucking tone for once in her fucking life. She also uses the f word a lot. A l o t. Mori starts to cry like the little bitchy piss baby he is because he can’t find someone his age to love. Because he’s a bitchy little piss baby.

Kana forks over one hundred dollars to Nova because her cat holds the fucking preacher at gunpoint and then she also gives Chelsea one dollar because Nova is better than her (lies, Chelsea is obviously the better human - Nova).

They say their fucking vows like pissbabies and Chelsea fucking sobs because Nova purposely puts “Oda was Dazai’s only friend and the only time he smiled was when he was dying in his arms” in her vows at the very end. And Chelsea put “hit me baby one more time” in the end of hers and Nova punches her n the stomach.

ON THEIR HONEYMOON THEY CAN’T DECIDE WHO TOPS BECAUSE THEY’RE BOTH REALLY FUCKING BIG BOTTOMS

“BUT I WANNA BE THE BOTTOM BUNK” Nova whines

“NO ME” Chelsea scarms

“NO ME YOU FUCKING HOE”

They both end up being bottoms and they cuddle and apologize for being poss babeys towards each other.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Why the fuck did you read this  
> Do you regret your life yet  
> I'm so sorry


End file.
